


Return

by MamaKatie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, No one is subtle, Post-Volume 5, building relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaKatie/pseuds/MamaKatie
Summary: After a long and treacherous battle, team RWBY is finally back together. But with so many questions and not many answers, the journey will be tough, the recovery a long and tough process.





	1. Chapter 1

“W-Weiss? What’re you doing?” the drawled out voice of a painfully exhausted Ruby Rose came from across the room. 

Yang looked up across the room, only to see Weiss Schnee carrying her little sister in her arms. It was like a scene from the movies she and her sister watched as kids -- the prince carrying the princess. Though, she supposed this time the roles were swapped. The red stain from where she was stabbed still blatant against her pale blue dress, her arms and legs shaking slightly from stress and exhaustion, Weiss still held on. 

“What does it...look like I’m doing?” Weiss glared down at the girl in her arms, turning away slightly as a blush began to form on her cheeks. “I’m carrying you to safety.”

“What??” Ruby asked, frowning as she struggled in her arms. She must have been weak, Yang noted, for her to not be able to get out Weiss’ feeble grip. “B-but I’m the leader! I’m supposed to help you! Y-you were  _ stabbed  _ Weiss!” 

“And now I’m better,” Weiss deadpanned, rolling her eyes as she took a shaky step forward. 

“Do they think...they’re subtle?” asked the voice next to her. Blake Belladonna, the enigma that Yang still needed time to re-adjust to, spoke, smirk on her face as she shook her head at the bickering pair across the room. Yang couldn’t help but smile. For a moment, it felt like they were back at Beacon, gossiping over the budding friendship and relationship of their teammates in front of them. 

“Probably,” Yang shrugged, cursing slightly at the tremble still in her voice. The moment had passed and she hated how confused she was. Blake had been one of many who had left her -- Summer, Raven, Blake, Ruby, even her dad in a way -- all had left at one point. But Blake, Blake was the only one who came back. And she still didn’t know how to cope, or react to that. She was so far past her anger; she was grateful to Weiss for that, but it didn’t make the awkwardness between her and her partner go away.

“I mean,” she continued, smiling slightly at her partner, ignoring the rapid beating of her heart as she stared at the now very-expressive Blake, “We both know they’re not the most... _ aware  _ when it comes to romance.” 

“True,” Blake responded, chuckling nervously as she let go of her grip on her left arm, a nervous tick not unnoticed by Yang, and reached out, helping Yang up. “Now let’s go...home? Your office? Hideout? I’m still...a little lost on what exactly is going on here,” 

Yang nodded, taking her hand, managing to hide her slight flinch, for the most part. It had been a long fight and she was about as exhausted as the rest, albeit more emotionally than physically. “Yeah. Let’s go home...Blake.” 

\-------------------

“Hnnn…” Ruby sighed in her sleep as Weiss gently laid her on the silky red sheets in her room back at their shared apartment in Haven. The silver-eyed girl had passed out in Weiss’ arms the moment they walked out the door, and after a minor panic from the ex-heiress, she deduced it was from overusing her powers, rather than injury. 

Weiss sat down in the wooden stool next to Ruby’s sleeping form, not letting go of her hand. She had been so worried, and she had so many questions. After the fight against Cinder and her crew, she knew that it had been Ruby that she had seen from the top of the tower of Beacon -- something she had wondered about for the past year. What exactly these powers were, she didn’t know, but Ruby certainly was special - not that she ever doubted that. 

Ignoring the ache in her side or the drooping of her eyes from her own exhaustion, she sighed. This scene felt so familiar. It was the same as a year and a half ago, when she had been pried away from a unconscious Ruby by her father, never to learn whether or not her partner and best friend would be okay. It was the scene that still haunted her memories; his presence, her tearful goodbye to Yang, the anxiety and fear she felt the entire plane ride back to Atlas. She shook the intrusive thoughts away, instead taking her free hand and brushing aside Ruby’s black and red locks of hair behind her ear, smiling gently at the steady breathing coming from her partner. 

“I promise I won’t make a mistake like that again…” she whispered, glad that her partner was still asleep and unaware of her words. “I still remember our promise you know? That I’d be the best teammate you’ll ever have. I promise I’ll protect you...I’m so glad you’re still alive Ruby.” 

She leaned down and gently pressed her lips to Ruby’s forehead, smiling serenely until she heard the door open up behind her. 

She turned her head, only see the form of Yang Xiao Long standing in the doorway. Weiss smiled, glad that Ruby’s sister was here. 

“Yang,” she smiled, beginning to stand up before her balance wavered. She swayed, only held up by the sudden presence next to her keeping her up straight. “Thanks..”

“Easy tiger,” Yang said, gently pushing Weiss back into her seat. “What’re you still doing up? You know you’re in the worst shape of all of us,” 

“Where’s Blake?” Weiss asked, narrowing her eyes as she avoided the question. 

Yang leaned against the white wall, crossing her arms. “Unloading her stuff. She had to talk to Sun and her family about...whatever it is that they’re doing here. She’ll be back.” 

“Have you spoken?”

“Weiss…” Yang drawled, running her prosthetic hand through her hair once before speaking. “Yes, we have. But that’s besides the point...you need your rest!”

“I’m fine, Ruby needs someone to wake up to and--”

“Uh uh,” Yang scolded, easily picking Weiss back up, ignoring her yelp of surprise and protest. “You’re barely able to stand; you need rest just as much as my stubborn sister over here. We can talk later, but I need you alive and ready first,” 

“Unhand me you oaf!” Weiss yelped, giving a weak struggle but giving in, unable to do a thing as Yang lifted her up and placed her in bed next to her partner. Her face turned red immediately. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

Yang shrugged, grinning widely at her friend. “Quiet down, will ya? We can’t wake Ruby up right now. And besides,” she began, eyes twinkling with mischief. “You wanted Ruby to have someone to wake up to, right? Way I see it, this is a  _ wonderful  _ compromise. Now rest up princess, we still need you out there.” 

Feeling the warm presence of Ruby next to her, coupled with the blanket Yang practically threw on top of her, Weiss felt her tiredness and need for rest overpowering her need to lecture Yang on the proper way to treat a lady. 

“Sleep well you two,” Yang whispered, in the same mother-like tone she held back at Beacon. 

“Yang...Xiao Long…” mumbled Weiss, eyes shutting as she finally fell into a deep rest, one that her body had been crying for for hours. 

Her dreams were full of sweets and roses, and she couldn’t be more content. Any embarrassment or shock she felt would have to wait til later. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Yang suffer. They aren't alone.

_ The air around her was cold, and she felt goosebumps crawling through her skin and she shivered, holding herself closer together.  _

_ Atlas.  _

_ ‘You see, you never can truly be free,’ sneered the harsh, cold voice that always haunted her nightmares. Never showing his face; he barely showed it enough to her in reality after all, but his mere aura struck fear into her heart every day -- Jacques Schnee.  _

_ ‘S-shut up! I will be! I’m not alone...not anymore,” Weiss yelled into the dark void, fists clenched in anger as her huntress instincts had her prepared for battle.  _

_ “You silly, ignorant girl,” the voice echoed around her, making her jump as she swung out, looking for a physical object to fight against, “You’re coming back to me, as I always knew you would. And when you’re here, you’ll leave again. They’ll leave you in the dust, and you’ll be back to the sniveling, pitiful girl you’ve always been...all alone.” _

“Shut up!” Weiss nearly screamed, jolting up out of her nightmare. Sweat poured down her neck as she looked around, searching for her father before letting out the breathe she didn’t know she was holding. 

Next to her, Ruby stirred, having wrapped her arms around Weiss’ waist in the middle of the night subconsciously. “Mmmm...come back to bed Weiss…” she mumbled, causing Weiss to flush at the cute tone. 

She laid back down, closing her eyes, and allowing herself to be selfish for once, snuggling closer into the crook of Ruby’s neck. Her life may be cold...but at least with Ruby she always felt warm. 

\---- ----- ----

“What up Yangarang?” the familiar goofy voice of Sun echoed through the halls as Yang rolled her eyes, smiling as she turned to give the monkey faunus a fist bump. 

“How many times have I told you not to call me that?” she laughed, punching him in the arm playfully. “What do you want, monkey boy?”

Sun grinned. “Come on, I can’t just stop by and say hi to my favorite sparring buddy?”

“I’m your only sparring buddy.” 

“Not true! I’ve dragged Neptune out at  _ least  _ three times!” 

Laughter filled the air as the two blondes grinned, and Yang felt some of the tension she had felt since her talk with Weiss begin to fade away. Sun was someone she had dearly missed, having been one of her main workout buddies back in Beacon Academy. They had bonded quickly, and especially had both talked late in the night whenever they were concerned about...Blake.

The thought of her partner made Yang frown. There were still so many emotions swirling around her, and even the thought of her cause sadness to surge through her. 

“How’s she doing?” she suddenly blurted out, cursing quietly about how fast she was to turn the conversation over to her partner. 

Sun smiled. “You really should ask her yourself,” he grinned, pointing to the other room with his tail, arms behind his head. “She’s not injured but...well, a lot has happened, and I think you best hear each other out.”

Yang sighed. “You sounds like Weiss.”

Sun gasped, placing his hand over his mouth in false offense. “You doth compare me to the ice queenest day? How dare you!”

Yang shoved him, making him fall off the couch they were both sitting on. “You’re so dumb!” she laughed. 

Sun grinned. “I like to say it’s my best quality!”

Yang rolled her eyes, leaning back. “I really missed you Sun. You’re right but...I still need some time. Can we just talk...instead,”

Sun shrugged. “Whatever floats your boat Blondie. Let me tell you about how I stowed away on this ship!”

And as the minutes passed, no one noticed the black shadow looming over the room in the distance, quietly slipping away. 

\------- ------- ------

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yang voice* GUESS WHO'S BAAAAACK!
> 
> I literally saw the Volume 6 preview and I'm WOW INVIGORATED. Short chapter since I'm getting back into things but I'm BACK. I'm gonna try to upload a few times a week to get this fic done before we hit the VOLUME 6 PREMIERE I'M SO HYPE
> 
> I kinda forgot how to write but it's FINE.   
> (Also, I'm gonna be taking a turn from anything confirmed during the preview cause I don't wanna spoil truly canon stuff so there's that)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Return! This is a post-volume 5 fic, similar to Homecoming where I make everything gay and predict the beginnings of the next volume that will most likely never come true. My voted for Protection for White Rose so I wanted to really showcase that...and then the Bees kicked down my door and this fic was formed. I'm excited to see where this short fic will take us! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
